Senhor dos Sonhos
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Entediado com sua vida, Shikamaru preferia passar seus dias dormindo. Quando fechava os olhos, ele era o senhor dos sonhos, capaz de moldar tudo ao seu redor de acordo com sua vontade. Por isso tornava-se cada vez mais difícil acordar. Até a mulher que ama retornar e exigir que viva intensamente de olhos abertos... Mas pode ser tarde demais... ShikaTema


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... ok, posso conviver com isso. xD**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Presente para Julia Olsen, minha amiga secreta do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR do facebook.**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Betado por Arê-chan (Nyah)/ Sensei-Arê (ffnet e spirit)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Senhor dos Sonhos**

 **~*S2*~**

 _A iluminação obscura combinava com seu humor. A única fonte de luz, uma lâmpada tubular fluorescente, piscava seu brilho amarelado sobre as bebidas atrás do balcão do bar e no garçom que não parava de lustrar a bancada de mármore. Torceu a boca ao ouvir "Last Christmas" do "Wham!" falando diretamente com ele._

 ** _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_**

 ** _But the very next day_**

 ** _You gave it away, (you gave it away)_**

 ** _This year, to save me from tears_**

 ** _I'll give it to someone special, (special)_**

 _Shikamaru moveu o copo de uma mão para a outra, agitando o líquido âmbar no recipiente embaçado por pequenas gotículas geladas, que molhavam seus dedos. Um erro bobo e sua namorada o evitava desde o natal e jurara que aquela tinha sido a última vez que ele a decepcionara._

 ** _Once bitten and twice shy_**

 ** _I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_**

 ** _Tell me baby, do you recognise me_**

 ** _Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_**

 _Suspirou quando o trecho se repetiu. Desde que sentara ali a música não avançava, assim como nenhuma viva alma entrava no recinto... Endireitou o corpo ao se dar conta que nem ao menos sabia como entrara ali._

 _Olhou tudo a sua volta com atenção. O bar pequeno e vazio; o barman musculoso e barbudo esfregando a flanela gasta de um lado para o outro; a lâmpada solitária falhando; o relógio com ponteiros embaçados, que, por mais que estreitasse os olhos em busca de foco, não registrava as horas; as letras dos rótulos que dançavam sem formar sentido._

 _Alargou os lábios em um sorriso lento. Era dedução, mas se estivesse certo... Sorveu todo o líquido sem sabor e juntou as mãos, concentrando-se no som que pairava no bar._

 _1... 2... 3..._

 _Pronto. Sorriu tomado pelo triunfo quando a letra entediante foi substituída pelo som forte de guitarra, batidas intensas e a voz incomparável de Brian Johnson._

 ** _Whiskey, gin and brandy_**

 ** _With a glass I'm pretty handy_**

 ** _I'm trying to walk a straight line_**

 ** _On sour mash and cheap wine_**

 ** _So join me for a drink boys_**

 ** _We're gonna make a big noise_**

 _O sujeito do bar o encarou com expressão rude. Repetiu o movimento de mãos._

 _1... 2... 3..._

 _E uma loira de lindos olhos verdes substituiu o garçom._

 _— Deseja algo mais, preguiçoso? — ela perguntou os lábios pintados de rosa claro clamando por beijos._

 ** _So don't worry about tomorrow_**

 ** _Take it today_**

 ** _Forget about the cheque_**

 ** _We'll get hell to pay_**

 _Escorou os braços no balcão, inclinando-se para frente ao responder galanteador:_

 _— Dançar com a mais bela e problemática das mulheres._

 ** _Have a drink on me_**

 _Sorridente, ela deu a volta no balcão, o corpo de formas arredondadas, ancas largas e cintura fina envolvidos em um top cinza e uma curta saia azul escuro, revelando suas pernas torneadas._

 _— Vamos lá, preguiçoso! — ela chamou estendendo a mão macia, que ele não hesitou em apertar com a sua._

 ** _Dizzy, drunk and fighting_**

 ** _On tequila white lightning_**

 ** _My glass is getting shorter_**

 ** _On whiskey, ice and water_**

 ** _So come on and have a good time_**

 ** _And get blinded out of your mind_**

 _A puxou para seus braços, estreitando-a contra si, aspirando o perfume da pele dela, a saudade fazendo seu peito galopar no peito._

 _— Temari... — murmurou, criando coragem para pedir perdão._

 _Então a música deu lugar a bips repetitivos e importunos. Seu corpo oscilou e sentiu que algo o puxava para longe dela. Tentou manter o abraço, não perdê-la novamente, mas, como no mundo real, ele sempre falhava._

~*S2*~

 _Acordando com o barulho do celular, com a bochecha espremida no travesseiro, Shikamaru lançou os olhos cansados para o criado mudo. A luz do aparelho se projetava para o alto, a vibração movendo-o de modo ritmado._

 _Esticou a mão, mas, ao invés de pegar o aparelho, agarrou o frasco laranja atrás dele e o puxou, removendo com mãos ansiosas a tampa branca. Estava vazio. Tomara todos os comprimidos na noite anterior, mas pelo jeito seu organismo criara tolerância ao remédio para dormir e despertara muito fácil._

 _Com um resmungo virou para o outro lado e jogou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, fazendo pressão para tapar os ouvidos. Não estava com a mínima vontade de abandonar o conforto dos lençóis, dormir era tão bom..._

 _Quando dormia se transformava no senhor dos sonhos. No mundo imaginado por sua mente ele controlava o tempo, as pessoas e situações, bastava perceber que estava sonhando, juntar as mãos em um sinal para se concentrar e contar enquanto pensava fixamente no que queria, então seus desejos se sobressaiam a programação da noite. Nos sonhos sua vida era maravilhosa, perfeita, na vida real era um desastre atrás do outro._

 _O som cessou. Respirou aliviado, deixando o corpo se levar pela sonolência e arrasta-lo de volta para o reino do qual era o rei supremo. Porém, novamente, o celular tocou insistente, o choque contra a madeira tornando o barulho insuportável._

 _Resmungando pela insistência da ligação, sentou na cama e pegou seu smartphone, vendo a imagem de seu amigo Naruto Uzumaki preencher a tela._

 _— O que você quer, Naruto? — perguntou queixoso, necessitando voltar à tranquilidade do mundo dos sonhos._

 _— Você está atrasado para a festa da virada — seu amigo reclamou. — Estamos todos aqui, esperando você. Deixa de sonhar e vem pra realidade!_

 _— Naruto..._

 _— Sem desculpas! — O amigo o interrompeu, cobrando incisivo: — Você prometeu que viria e tem que cumprir! Estamos esperando._

 _Naruto desligou na sua cara e, mesmo preferindo dormir, Shikamaru concordou com o amigo. Aceitou o convite no impulso, para as tentativas de anima-lo após a briga no Natal, algumas que consistia de telefonar no meio da noite, interrompendo horas preciosas de sonhos._

 _Shikamaru levantou e saiu pegando peças aleatórias na bagunça que chamava de quarto. Ficaria uma meia hora e voltaria para sua amada cama; decidiu depois de passar no banheiro e marchar para a fora de seu apartamento._

 _Dirigiu até o local marcado para a festa, a residência do amigo devagar, os reflexos lentos e a vista embaçada por causa dos remédios, mesmo assim chegou consideravelmente rápido ao seu destino. Estacionou em frente da casa decorada com luzes e o jardim com renas em frente a um trenó, anjos, um boneco de neve e toda parafernália natalina que o amigo não removera mesmo após seis dias do Natal._

 _Amarrou o cabelo negro na altura dos ombros num rabo de cavalo espetado, esfregando os olhos castanhos sonolentos antes de descer do veículo. Subiu o zíper do casaco verde até o pescoço ao receber uma lufada de vento frio e aqueceu as mãos, primeiro esfregando uma na outra e depois sobrando ar quente que se transformou em fumaça em contato com a temperatura fria._

 _Deu alguns passos em direção a casa, os pés afundando na neve que cobria a calçada, quando ouviu pneus cantando e viu um carro vermelho estacionar – quase bater – atrás do seu. Uma mulher vestida, com uma jaqueta vermelha grande, botas pretas e boina da mesma cor sobre os cabelos loiros desceu do carro e observou com um sorriso enternecido a decoração da casa._

 _Ela olhou em sua direção e acenou fazendo o coração de Shikamaru galopar até sua boca, clamando por aquela mulher. Automaticamente ergueu a mão e acenou em resposta, mas ela não viu, pois já se voltara para a casa, seguindo decidida naquela direção._ _Fascinado, observou Temari Sabaku bater na porta de madeira, alguém atender e ela entrar._

 _Não se surpreendia por Naruto convidar Temari para a festa, mas, até aquele momento, não pensara nessa possibilidade. Ver a ex-namorada pela primeira vez em dias o encheu de expectativas, algumas irreais levando em consideração as palavras raivosas dela ao romper o relacionamento._

 _Com um suspiro cansado seguiu até a casa, tocou a campainha e foi atendido por Naruto, que lhe deu um forte abraço._

 _— É bom te ver, amigo! — Ele o soltou e o olhou preocupado. — Você está com uma aparência péssima!_

 _Deu de ombros e acompanhou o amigo para dentro da casa. O casal anfitrião, Naruto e Hinata, o apresentou para todos na festa, alguns rostos eram conhecidos outros ele não fazia tanta questão de conhecer. Sua concentração estava em achar, no meio daquelas pessoas, sua ex-namorada. Naruto continuou acompanhando-o pelo salão até cansar e voltar para a esposa, deixando o Nara em um canto com ordens para que se divertisse._

 _Não tendo encontrado Temari em canto algum, Shikamaru observou os amigos com uma ponta de inveja. Eles tinham uma vida maravilhosa e não precisavam escapar para o mundo dos sonhos para ficarem juntos._

 _Cansado da música alta e das pessoas cantando, bebendo e dançando ao seu redor, foi para a varanda, necessitando fumar. Queria estar em casa dormindo, aproveitando os últimos dias das férias coletivas sonhando com um mundo em que ele era o senhor do destino de cada personagem, que tudo se movia e moldava a sua vontade, ao invés de estar em uma festa inútil, sem conseguir encontrar no meio daquelas pessoas a única com a qual se importava._

 _Encostou o corpo em um pilar da varanda, tirou o maço e o isqueiro do bolso traseiro da calça jeans e acendeu um cigarro, antes de olhar para o céu em tons de roxo e escarlate, cobrindo-se aos poucos com o manto da noite._

 _— Sonhando?_

 _Olhou para o lado, encontrando os olhos esverdeados de Temari. Os cabelos loiros estavam livres da boina, a franja curta jogada do lado direito do rosto, o restante do cabelo preso em dois rabos de cavalo. Ela estava a poucos passos e mesmo assim inacessível._

 _— Gostaria de estar — disse soltando uma baforada, observando a fumaça se extinguir aos poucos. — O mundo dos sonhos é melhor que esse._

 _— Você é uma figura — ela disse com um riso seco —, sempre preferindo dormir a viver._

 _— Eu vivo melhor quando estou dormindo — retrucou, jogando o cigarro no chão e apagando-o com a ponta do sapato. — Principalmente desde que você me deixou — complementou erguendo os olhos suplicantes para a Sabaku._

 _— Creio que tenho a missão de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. — Temari soltou uma risada cristalina que aqueceu o peito do Nara._

 _— E como fará isso? — Questionou endireitando o corpo, ansioso em descobrir o que Temari tinha em mente._

 _— É só acordar e me acompanhar bebê chorão._

 _Ela estendeu a mão. Shikamaru assentiu e, embora duvidasse, agarrou a mão que lhe era oferecida._ _Apertaram as mãos e Shikamaru sentiu a dela quente e macia contra a áspera dele._

 _Não se preocupando em se despedir dos amigos, o Nara se deixou levar até o carro dela, necessitando desse tempo ao lado dela, sem interferências, sem fugir para os sonhos. Ao lado dela ser senhor dos sonhos parecia insignificante. Temari dirigiu por ruas agitadas, outras desertas, até entrarem em uma estradinha de terra e seguirem por um local escuro e cercado de grandes pinheiros._

 _Shikamaru só conseguia ver a lua cheia acima deles, com nuvens passando por ela conforme o carro serpenteava pelo aclive. A música no rádio era calmante, senão fossem os solavancos na estrada, o Nara tinha certeza que adormeceria. Até que ela parou, desceu do carro e seguiu para frente, subindo no capo e relaxando as costas no vidro._

 _— Vamos Nara! — incentivou dando batidinhas ao seu lado. — Acorde para a vida!_

 _Ele desceu e a copiou, sentando ao lado dela, que estava com a bela face voltada para o céu, a luz refletida na lua iluminando-a. Percebeu que estavam em um morro, quase em um precipício no alto da cidade. As luzes lá em baixo tornava as casas miniaturas iluminadas._

 _— O que devo ver aqui? — perguntou, olhando-a deslumbrado._

 _— A vida! — ela respondeu voltando-se para ele, a fileira de dentes perfeitos a mostra em um sorriso desafiante. — Inspire o ar, expire suas preocupações, olhe a vida de frente, a ame e viva. Ouviu bem? Viva! — exigiu voltando-se para o céu. — Olhe o que tem a sua frente. — Ele ouvia com atenção, os olhos memorizando cada traço do belo rosto feminino. — Sonhar é muito bom, descansar a mente e o corpo. Mas querer viver assim, não é viver de verdade. Não percebe? Perderá o melhor do mundo se usar o sono como escapatória._

 _— Você parece entender muito bem sobre a vida._

 _— Vida e morte compartilham uma linha frágil, todo mundo sabe disso. Não quero ver a sua se partir antes que você a viva plenamente — Temari falou, encarando-o com olhos tristes. — Eu te amo, mas não consigo conviver com sua fuga da realidade._

 _— Por isso foi embora?_

 _— Você sabe meus motivos._

 _Sim, ele sabia. Cansado de sua vida entediante, ele buscara em remédios calmantes a tranquilidade dos sonhos. Por diversas vezes perdera horários, faltara em encontros, sua concentração tornara-se dispersa em conversas e isso frustrara Temari. Tentara parar após as reclamações da namorada, mas o vício o enlaçara de tal forma que quando percebia já estava com a mão lotada de comprimidos para serem jogados em sua goela. Dormir tornara-se o centro de seu mundo e o fim de seu namoro junto com as férias do trabalho aumentaram as horas livres para esse fim._

 _— Seus amigos e eu sofremos por você — ela comentou desolada. — Tememos que você nunca mais acorde._

 _— Não vou morrer... — Ele voltou-se para a lua, agora maior na altura em que estavam._

 _— Você tomou doses cavalares de remédios para dormir nos últimos dias._

 _— Estou acostumado. — Ele respondeu, e ela lhe deu um sorriso abatido._

 _— O que deseja tanto que não encontra no mundo real?_

 _— Para começar nos meus sonhos não teríamos essa conversa — informou com um sorriso sensual. — Você já estaria na minha cama._

 _— E não seria real — ela frisou._

 _— Eu não notaria a diferença até acordar._

 _Seu gracejo não teve efeito na Sabaku, que perguntou em um murmúrio:_

 _— Não tem nada que você deseje acordado?_

 _Shikamaru a encarou fixamente, estendendo os dedos para desliza-los devagar pelas bochechas rosadas pelo frio._

 _— Você._

 _Ela se aproximou os lábios ficando a milímetros do dele._

 _— O suficiente para acordar para a vida? — Ele assentiu. Ela sorriu e acariciou o cavanhaque que ele adotara nos últimos meses. — Então me prove. Acorde! — Shikamaru a olhou com o cenho franzido, sem entender o pedido. — Acorde por mim._

 _— Estou acordado._

 _— Acorde, por favor! — ela suplicou._

 _Inclinou-se para ela, para abraça-la e reafirmar que por ela sempre estaria bem acordado, mas sentiu-se afundar. Olhou para baixo e viu o corpo ser engolido pela tinta vermelha do carro. Afundou no mesmo instante em que se deu conta que continuava dormindo._

 _Emergiu, tossindo ao alcançar a superfície. Viu o carro em pedaços e Temari sentada no que restou do capô, o olhar piedoso voltado para ele, uma luz branca, subindo aos céus como um túnel, envolvendo-a._

 _Tentou fazer o sinal para se concentrar, mas sua tentativa o fez naufragar, sua boca se enchendo do líquido vermelho, sufocando-o, seus braços e pernas pesavam._

 _Desistiu de moldar o sonho a sua vontade e nadou em direção a Temari, necessitando um lugar para se apoiar de forma a fazer o gesto de concentração. No meio do trajeto agarrou-se a uma roda, mas ao toca-la a peça derreteu misturando-se ao mar vermelho._

 _— Shikamaru, acorde, viva, por favor! — Temari gritou se erguendo, a luz ao seu redor diminuindo. — Você consegue!_

 _Nadou com todas as suas forças em direção à voz dela, entrando em desespero ao sentir as pernas serem puxadas para dentro da água quando faltava pouco para alcança-la. Impulsionou o corpo para cima e olhou para o lugar em que ela estava, porém Temari sumira e a luz diminuía a cada segundo._

 _No limite, forçou seus braços a continuarem, as pernas batendo contra o peso do líquido ao seu redor, lutando contra as ondas que o empurravam para trás e o puxava para o fundo._

 _Desesperado, com a respiração difícil e o corpo pesado chegou até o capô, mas ao jogar o corpo sobre ele, escorregou de volta para a água vermelha vendo a luz torna-se um fio. Naquele momento, aflito e sem ar, sentiu que se não escapasse da água e alcançasse o filete de luz jamais acordaria e não se reuniria a Temari._

 _Alucinado, insistiu e se agarrou ao capô. Ignorando o líquido que obstruía sua respiração e o corpo pesado e dolorido, esticou a mão até a luz vendo um ponto luminoso apagar-se no dorso dela..._

~*S2*~

Shikamaru abriu os olhos com esforço, o peso em suas pálpebras exigindo que as forçasse e piscasse sonolento, seu peito pesava e sua respiração estava lenta. Forçou seus pulmões a aspirar o ar, as narinas se impregnaram de odores antissépticos, álcool e éter. Olhou para seu peito, em cima dele, na altura de seus pulmões, a cabeça loira subia e descia conforme se esforçava para respirar, o tronco e o braço sobre seu braço esquerdo e sua barriga.

— Temari... — murmurou sentindo a garganta seca e a voz apagada. Tinha uma máscara de oxigênio em sua boca que dificultava a passagem de sua voz, mas insistiu: — Temari... — levou a mão livre aos fios desgrenhados e os acariciou.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, o que facilitou a respiração dele. Ela o encarou sonolenta, os olhos cansados se arregalando, a boca bocejante torcendo-se em um sorriso luminoso.

— Shikamaru! — ela se jogou contra ele, os braços envolvendo seu pescoço. — Shikamaru... meu amor... você acordou... — Os soluços tomaram o corpo feminino e confuso o Nara a envolveu com os braços. Ela ergueu a face mergulhada em lágrimas e acariciou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, o desespero e alivio mesclados em seus olhos claros. — Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito... Quando o encontrei... Pensei que você não acordaria mais.

— O que... aconteceu? — perguntou sentindo agulhas espetarem sua garganta.

Segurando sua mão contra o rosto dela, Temari explicou que ao faltar à festa de ano novo de Naruto e não atender nenhuma ligação dos amigos e dela, ela decidira ver como ele estava, encontrando-o desacordado no chão do quarto ao lado de um frasco vazio de calmantes, a respiração fraca preocupando-a de tal modo que chamou a ambulância.

— Não sai do seu lado desde então — explicou beijando o dorso da mão lívida. — Tive tanto medo de perdê-lo para sempre. Nunca mais faça isso comigo.

Assentiu e Temari sorriu entre lágrimas.

Sem se importar, retirou a máscara de seu rosto e ergueu-se apesar da dor que se alastrava por seu tronco ao fazê-lo, buscando os lábios de Temari. Prometeu com voz sufocada que não repetiria seus erros, que viveria a realidade por mais que fosse entediante ou cansativa.

Daquele dia em diante abandonava a vida de senhor dos sonhos para viver ao lado da mulher que amava, a mulher que o salvou dele mesmo.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A - Julia essa one foi feita com muito carinho pra você. Confesso que apesar de amar os casais que citou, tenho muita dificuldade de escrever fics deles, minha veia dramática estraga todas as minhas ideias. Tentei pensar em algo que te agradasse, mas sempre voltava para essa. Mesmo com toda a brisa que ela envolve, espero que goste.**

 **Que 2017 seja repleto de alegrias.**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Moon**


End file.
